


Behind Closed Doors

by deartomhardy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Impregnation Kink, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Public Sex, mild pwp, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deartomhardy/pseuds/deartomhardy
Summary: You had only been here for an hour. Granted, he’d spent that entire hour yearning for your touch, shooting looks from across the room as he watched you talking animatedly, throwing your head back as you laughed at whatever had been said. He’d watched the long expanse of your delicate neck and the way your pinned back hair had grazed the softness of the back he loved so much.Or, the one where you're attending the Venom premiere party, and Tom can’t seem to keep his hands off of you.





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got no shame, don’t judge me. I don’t know where this came from but I hope it’s enough to make you hot enough under your collar. Feedback is always welcome, it motivates me to no end. Also, dedicated to the love of my life @babylevines (on tumblr) because she was kind enough to let me rant about this fic from beginning to finish <3 Enjoy! :)

You could feel his gaze burning holes in your skin all the way from across the room, and it took every ounce of self-control in your body not to turn around. Instead, you tried to focus on what Riz was talking about as he gestured wildly with his hands, alternating between looking at you and two other people as he spoke. His accent was thickening with every word he uttered and you couldn’t keep from smiling in amusement at the thought of Riz drinking himself drunk before he’d even gotten through the Venom premiere party.

The place was booming, smile on every persons face in the room as they mingled in their fancy gowns and dapper suits. Some song was blaring through the speakers, the bass heavy enough to rattle your ribcage inside your body. but nothing beat the feel of your husband’s pale eyes on you from across the room. It was like every hair on your body had risen and you chanced a glance over your shoulder just to lock eyes with the man himself.

His lips twitched, pulling into a subtle smirk as he raised his champagne flute to take a generous chug of it and you watched his throat work as he swallowed, suddenly feeling parched yourself as you turned around to face your husband’s co-star who hadn’t even noticed your lack of attention. Good, because Riz had a knack for teasing the hell out of you.

You placed a gentle hand on his arm, “Excuse me.”

He nodded, shooting you a friendly smile as he continued on with his story. You took it as your cue to leave, so you turned on your heels and walked in the direction of the bar; Mindful of the poof of your gown, avoiding people stepping on it on accident. It was Oscar de la Renta, after all.

As you flagged down the bartender and ordered a glass of water, you felt a meaty hand slip over your back, gently placing itself on your side. You didn’t have to turn your head to know who it was; The touch was as familiar as ever and it sent tingles down your spine.

“Hey love,” Tom whispered in your ear, pulling back slightly to look you in the eyes. His eyes were shining and you couldn’t help but to grin at his obvious happiness as you leaned into the comfort of his embrace. “You having fun?”

The bartender placed the drink on the counter, giving a nod in your direction before walking away to tend to the other guests crowding the bar. You took a sip of your water, lips wrapping around your straw in a delicate movement. You didn’t want to smudge your lipstick and make a mess of yourself.

“I’m doing alright.” You replied, trying not to shift when you felt his hands dig into the skin of your exposed back. It was a subtle move, but one that made you weak in the knees nonetheless. And Tom knew it, of course he did. “What about you? Been standing in corners like a loner.”

This time he did dig his fingers purposely into your side and you squirmed as he tickled you. He laughed, eyes not leaving your smiling face as he stepped closer to you, creating this little bubble where no one existed but the two of you.

“Can’t help it when you’re standing here, looking like that.”

It was easy to lose yourself in Tom’s presence, even after all these years of dating and then getting married. He still looked at you like you were the only woman in the room, eyes shining bright in adoration and poorly concealed lust.

Tom was a touchy person and you noticed it rather quick when you first started becoming close. He always made sure to stand as close as possible, with the occasional hand on your back and even when you walked side by side, he’d hook his pinky finger onto yours and hold on like his life depended on it.

You figured it’d die down after marrying him but it only seemed to intensify as time went, and especially when you had your first baby. It wasn’t long ago when you’d been lying with your back flat on the hospital bed, screaming your head off as he murmured soothing words into your sweaty temple. He was protective, unbelievably so, and becoming a father just made it more apparent.

Tonight had been your first red carpet appearance since you had your baby and you’d felt self-conscious about exposing yourself to cameras so soon. It had been three months, but not long enough for you to get back to the gym and getting rid of the baby weight. Tom was an angel though, making sure to compliment you whether you had dressed up extra nicely or if you were in your two day old sweats with baby vomit on your shirt.

He still held you and made love to you like he was starved for you, for your touch and affection. You couldn’t have scored a better husband. He proved that even tonight when he’d pulled you gently down the red carpet of his movie premiere, arm around your back as he grinned proudly at the cameras. He had probably looked at you more than the cameras, pressing soft kisses to your hair and whispering reassuring words as you both walked down, disappearing out of sight from the swarm of people.

His hands hadn’t stopped roaming there; He continued complimenting you all the way through to the premiere party, hands grabbing in places that made you blush and swat his wandering hands away. Riz had taken notice of the both of you, waving Tom away to mingle with the attendees as he had pulled you along to greet the producers.

Nothing could keep Tom away though.

“Baby…” The man in question murmured lowly, leaning forward as he wrapped both arms around you. You tried not to let your eyes flutter closed as he pressed his face against the side of your head, pressing soft kisses against your hair before reaching your ear. The distinct fragrance of his Versace had you leaning in automatically. “Baby?”

“Mmm?” You couldn’t find your words, suddenly feeling lightheaded as your hands came up to grab his muscular arms over his expensive suit. He had really bulked up for this movie and you had no complaints. His stamina had improved immensely along with his muscles getting more taut, and you thanked your lucky stars for marrying someone who wasn’t only kind, gentle and generous. But he also looked like sin; You were lucky. So lucky.

His rough hands grazed the small of your back and you cursed yourself silently for agreeing to wear a gown that did next to nothing to cover your back. But then again, you’d picked this dress over ten others at the fitting with Tom in mind. He loved the dresses you wore with the scandalous open backs and plunging necklines, mostly because it gave him easy access to your skin and he’d teasingly hook his finger right underneath the material to caress your skin.

“Can we get out of here?” He asked, a roughness to his voice and you couldn’t help the unexpected giggle from tumbling from your lipstick painted lips. Tom smiled at the sound, goosebumps breaking out on his skin.

You had only been here for an hour. Granted, he’d spent that entire hour yearning for your touch, shooting looks from across the room as he watched you talking animatedly, throwing your head back as you laughed at whatever had been said. He’d watched the long expanse of your delicate neck and the way your pinned back hair had grazed the softness of the back he loved so much. Your pregnancy had scored you a curvy ass and fuller breasts and although he loved you in any shape of form, he truly couldn’t complain about the changes pregnancy had brought upon your body. You being a mother only made it hotter for him. You were the sexiest woman and mother on earth, and nothing could turn Tom on faster than the sight and sound of you. Not only because you were well, you. But also because you’d brought your son into the world. He’d always be grateful for that.

He’d watched you pushing your son out, struggling and crying for fifteen hours. And when you’d given that last push paired with a rough scream of your own, he vowed to love and cherish you for the rest of your lives.

“Tom, it’s your party.” You pulled back a bit to give him a disapproving look, raising your eyebrow at him. “The least you could do is mingle a bit. Michelle was asking for you earlier.”

You watched as he raised his head, eyes sweeping over the packed room with mild interest before looking back at you.

“I’ll catch up with her later.” He said and let go of your waist to grab one of your hands resting comfortably on his bulging bicep. “Wanna dance?”

You had been so enraptured by him and his presence that you hadn’t noticed that the booming music had now shifted onto something slow and intimate. The murmur from the crowd could still be heard loud and clear, but the loudest sound of them all was the beating of your heart as Tom lead you on to the dancefloor by your hand. He twirled you around smoothly, snaking his free arm around your waist and pulling you in flush against his chest. You went easily, falling into a slow rhythm as he began swaying back and forth in the middle of the sea of people.

Tom didn’t speak, and neither did you. But the look in his eyes said it all as he roamed them around your face, blunt fingernails digging into your back as he pulled you even closer, if possible. It had been years since your first encounter, but you could still feel the familiar ache between your legs and the tremor in your stomach as he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and gazed down at you with hooded, gray eyes.

Your breath stuttered and you suddenly felt all too hot in your gown. Tom was pulling all his dirty tricks and you had to distance yourself before you caved in to whatever he had in mind for the two of you. Which was why you had whipped your head to the side, eyes widening as you spotted Michelle walking past.

“Michelle!” You exclaimed, maybe a bit too excitedly, but she turned toward the two of you with a bright smile on her face.

“Hey, you two.” She grinned. “Am I interrupting?”

Tom opened his mouth, probably to say yes but you were quick to shut him down with a reply of your own. Your husband was a smooth one, but being with him for a few years had its perks. You knew him like the back of your hand. So that’s why you stepped back, pulling Michelle into his embrace.

“Absolutely not. I was going to step out and call my mother anyway, check in on the baby.” You tried to sound as innocent as possible, but one look at Tom’s face and you realized that you’d definitely pay for it as soon as you were alone.

He loved playing these games. This back and forth thing in public events. He could never keep his hands to himself, often ending the party too early by taking you home; Laying you flat on the bed you two shared as he fucked you deeply and roughly. Your face flushed as you turned away, quickly stepping around people to find a quiet place.

Your heart was racing and your legs were trembling from that one thought. A relieved sigh left your lips as you found a relatively quiet hallway, placing the flat of your hand to support your overheated body. You spent a few minutes fishing for your phone, texting your mother - in case the baby was asleep - to check in and see how they were doing.

**We’re fine, he’s asleep. Stop worrying and go back to your man.**

You rolled your eyes at her response, making sure the sound on your phone was on in case of emergency, dropping it back into your clutch. The music reached all the way to where you were standing and you took a deep breath, contemplating whether you should go back or check on your make-up in the restrooms. They weren’t too far away, you noticed as you tilted your head to the far end of the hallway.

Just as you’d entered the - thankfully - empty restroom, you could feel hands gripping your sides and a scruffy face finding your neck. You gasped loudly, prepared to scream in fear before the voice of the intruder growled in your ear.

“Fuckin’ finally.” Tom sank his teeth into the skin of your neck, sucking a soft kiss into it before pulling back to shut the door behind the two of you.

“Tom!” You hissed, turning around to slap his arm. “You scared the living shite out of me.”

He let out one of his giggles as he swept his eyes across the half-open bathroom stalls, nodding in satisfaction when he deemed them empty before looking back at your shocked face.

“Oh come on baby, like anyone would dare to lay a hand on you.” He rolled his eyes with a smirk on his lips and you huffed in mock annoyance when you realized he was right.

Everybody knew who you belonged to. They all knew that Tom would ruin anyone who dared to even look at you the wrong way. He was a terrifying man when he wanted to be, but to you he’d always be the biggest softy of them all.

Your thoughts came to a halt when he closed the space between the two of you, hurrying to catch your lips in a searing kiss that had you moaning in wanton. Your hands gripped his biceps once again, balancing yourself as he all but came crashing down on you; Backing the both of you backwards until you reached the furthest stall from the door.

“Baby okay?” He murmured between kisses, backing you right into the stall before closing and locking the door. It took you a few seconds for your muddled brain to form a sentence.

“He’s sleepin’.” You tilted your head upwards as he pressed you close to him, lips trailing down your neck to bite and suck into the skin.

“And mum?” He whispered, breathing harsh as he reached your exposed collarbones. He gave them a crude lick, grinning when a soft whimper escaped your lips.

“She’s good.” You replied, mind racing a thousand miles per hour. You couldn’t help but smile though. Even when he was a man on a mission, turned on beyond belief, he still worried about your family.

“Mmm, good…” He trailed off guiding you back so you were sitting on the closed toilet lid, dropping to his knees right after. “Now shut up and let me enjoy this.”

You giggled, feeling drunk even though the most you’d had tonight was a flute of champagne. He shot you a grin before he looked at the poof of your dress, hands reaching out to your knees before gliding upwards. Just as he reached the inside your thighs, he raised his hands - bringing the material of your dress up with him so he could fit his head right under it.

You waited with bated breath, hands gripping the sides of the toilet as you tilted your head up to stare at the lamp shining too brightly on the ceiling. The pulse of your heart was speeding up as Tom trailed the pads of his fingertips against your thighs, groaning to himself as he went on to trace the delicate lace covering your pussy. Judging by that moan, you knew he’d recognized the underwear you wore. Those were the ones he’d gifted you two weeks ago when you’d felt particularly unsexy, urging you to wear them before he ruined every piece of your sanity and crushed it into small pieces by laying you out on your bed and making you come four times with his mouth and fingers.

“Tom.” You gasped, breath stuttering as your husband hooked his thick finger into your panty line and pulled them aside. He let out a breath of his own before he leaned further into you on his knees, mouth making contact with your slicked lips. You had half a mind to rip your dress apart, demanding him to take you against the wall of the stall you were occupying.

But all you could manage was a slam of your hand against the wall behind you, right next to your head as you arched your back into his mouth. He pursed his lips in retaliation, sucking whatever he could reach with his mouth as he flicked his tongue out to taste the bud of your clit. The vibrations of his small groans had your legs trembling and you sucked in a breath to steady yourself.

Your eyes rolled back into your head, your legs stretching to wrap around his crouching form; Bringing him as close to you as you could.

“Taste so fucking sweet, baby.” His voice was muffled, but you heard it as clear as day. Even if your ears were ringing insistently and your gasps were drowning out any other sound. “So sweet. All mine.”

The admiration in his voice made you whimper. He sounded so mindblown, so turned on. And the thought of it being your doing made your head spin like nothing else.

He brought you to the brink of orgasm rather quickly, licking into you as you moaned hoarsely into the small space of the stall. Your stomach clenched and your mouth fell open, babbling nonsense as you came in his mouth with a violent twitch of your hips that almost had you falling over the toilet. He clasped his hands on your hips, holding you down as he continued licking and sucking until you were twitching, twisting to get away from his eager mouth. He thankfully got the hint, pulling away with one last departing lick and you watched as he reappeared from under your dress, his usual pale eyes blown wide from lust and beard wet from your slick. You couldn’t help but laugh breathlessly at the way his hair was sticking up in all directions, making him look comical.

“Come here.” You tried to pull yourself into a straighter sitting position but your whole body felt like spaghetti, limbs refusing to co-operate as you watched the man in front of you shuffle himself forward between your legs. It almost made you wince because surely his knees must be aching by now.

You giggled in bewilderment, high on the orgasm he’d just provided you with, eyes following him as he raised his hand to wipe his beard with the back of it. Then he went in for the kiss and you reciprocated, hands automatically reaching out to slide into his short hair.

“My handsome man,” You sighed against his lips, bucking your hips up in hopes of feeling the roughness of his suit against your sensitive area. Tom cursed when you moaned, cupping your face in his hands as he kissed you feverishly, tongue massaging yours, tasting it like he was starving.

“You look ravishing, my love.” The admiration was practically dripping from his voice and you blushed stupidly, smile stretching your lips so far until you could barely kiss him back. He laughed, sounding happy but turned on all the same as he stood up on his feet.

He winced as he worked out the kink in his knees, stretching his hands out to grab yours. You wobbled, positive that you were going to fall flat on your face but he quickly let you steady yourself on him before he turned you around. Your heart started racing when you steadied yourself with the palms of your hands against the wall, tilting your head to the left when he fitted his face right against the crook of your neck. He nosed gently against your skin, no doubt smelling the Gucci he’d bought you, the one that drove him absolutely wild.

You were so far into your thoughts that you almost missed how he made quick work of your panties, hooking them into the waistband before dragging them down your thighs. They fell down to your heel-clad feet and you stepped out of them because you were sure they’d make you trip at some point.

“That’s my girl.” He murmured roughly against your ear, hand reaching up to scoop your hair out of the way. You shivered when his lips nudged your earlobe. “Now, I want you to be a good girl and be quiet.”

Only then did it hit you that you were in a public place and anyone could walk into the area. You thanked your heavens that the stall was isolated, the walls reaching from floor to the ceiling fully so no one could see your feet or look through the cracks. It wasn’t soundproof though, and you immediately became paranoid at the thought that someone could easily walk in and figure out that you were getting your brains fucked on the other side of the door.

He placed his hands on your hips where he’d bunched up your dress as best as he could, pulling your lower half against his crotch. You widened your stance, arching your back as you preened at his murmured praise against your ear. He was breathing harshly and you’d think it was enough to make your mind short-circuit but the sound of his belt buckle coming undone brought you right back to reality.

A gasp left his lips as he freed himself from his underwear, the sticky head of his cock sliding erotically against the inner part of your thigh as he bunched up your dress in his hands; Getting a better grip of the material.

“Please,” You couldn’t help but whisper, squeezing your eyes closed at the evident need in your voice. It seemed to spur Tom on though, because he reached around you with one hand to touch at your wet center, fingers sliding right between your lips to gather slick before retreating back.

Your legs trembled when you heard him spit wetly in his palm, the sound of him jerking off almost making you turn around to look at what he was doing. But he was holding you too tightly by the hip and soon enough, he’d widened his stance and nudged the head of his cock right between your folds. A repressed sigh escaped his lips as he slid in with mild resistance and you smushed your face against the wall, trying not to think of how dirty the surface was.

The thought escaped you just as quickly as it had resurfaced when Tom plastered himself against your back, bottoming out inside of you. You moaned, catching yourself too late and Tom bit into your shoulder in retaliation.

“What did I say?” He whispered roughly and you keened, gathering strength to push yourself back onto his cock. But he wasn’t budging and it made you huff in annoyance. “Answer me.”

“I’ll be quiet, I swear. I’m sorry, Sir. Please just fu - uh.” You were babbling and you quickly snapped your mouth shut in a breathy sigh when he drew his cock back, fucking right into your dripping pussy. “Fuck.”

Tom’s only answer was to place both his hands on your hips, starting up a rhythm as he went to lick and suck on the skin of your neck. His pace picked up speed as seconds went by and you did everything to hold on, to keep quiet even though the sound of Tom’s thighs slapping against the back of yours could easily debunk you to whoever decided to step foot in the seemingly abandoned restroom.

You could feel the slick wetting your thighs as you pushed back as hard as you could against Tom, appreciating how full you felt and how careful but rough he was with you. Your hands were slipping against the wall of the stall and you tried to pry one hand away to touch your clit, anything to get you to edge closer to your orgasm. But Tom was quick with placing both hands on top of yours, holding them in place as he angled himself perfectly, nudging right there.

“Tom, I’m close,” You whispered harshly, trying to catch your breath as you arched your back almost painfully. “So close.”

It was all becoming too much, the hands pinning you to the wall, the wet drag of his cock as he continued to keep his steady pace of pounding. Your heart was beating, racing as you felt the familiar tingles crawl up your spine and stomach clench at the thought of coming just from his cock alone. It wasn’t unusual, he knew your body well enough to know exactly what made you tumble right over the edge.

Before you’d met Tom, you couldn’t even imagine orgasming without any stimulation and only penetration. The thought seemed laughable to you. But your husband really proved you wrong and although it didn’t happen often, it still blew your mind when it occured.

You opened your mouth to warn him, to tell him that you were well on your way to being tipped over the edge. It built in your stomach, your legs trembling and neck sweating from the way Tom had buried his face there, groaning and breathing harshly as he buried himself into you, right where he belonged. Suddenly, said man had halted his ministrations, hand flying down to cover your mouth as he pressed himself as close to you as possible. So much so, that you had plastered yourself against the wall, sandwiched nicely between the sticky surface and your husband.

Your eyes shot open as your mind cleared, ears pricked as Tom hushed you right into them. It took you a second to realize that someone had just walked in. Three people in fact. They were chattering loudly about something you couldn’t make out, giggling at whatever they were talking about. You listened to the faucets of the sinks turning on and their clutches popping open as they freshened themselves up.

Tom was staring right at you as you turned your head to shoot him a glance, your body burning up from both exhilaration and shame as your eyes met. His lips twitched beneath his mustache and you frowned at his strange behavior, wondering what the hell he was thinking. But then he ground up into you and your eyes fluttered closed, seeing stars as he nudged places only he could reach. His hand over your mouth only tightened when you breathed out a moan, more like a warning than anything, but it only made you wetter.

His eyebrows scrunched together and there was a warning in them.

_**You better be quiet.** _

His hand gently pried itself off from your mouth and you caught sight of his palm, smudged with your lipstick. You wondered what you looked like for a second, worrying about whether people would know that you’d gotten laid when you walked out. Your thoughts diminished into thin air when Tom pulled back, pushing himself right back in; Slowly, deeply. Making sure you felt every bump and ridge on his cock, revelling in the thickness of his length.

The people outside never seemed to pack up and leave, gossiping like teenaged girls in High School. Meanwhile, you were getting fucked by your husband on the other side of the door. It shouldn’t have turned you on but it did, it turned you on and it only seemed to egg him on.

You were dangling on the edge, your walls contracting around his cock hungrily as you arched your back and intertwined your fingers with his. Tom was breathing harshly, gusts of air against your ear as he reached out to press soft kisses underneath your lobe; A stark contrast against the fucking you were receiving.

“Gonna come inside you…” He murmured quietly and you nodded, your head feeling like it weighed a ton. It was getting hard to hold yourself up. “Gonna fill you up.”

His right hand let go of your hand, dropping down to touch at your stomach over the material of your dress. You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding in when he spanned his fingers over your stomach, the very stomach you were so insecure about.

“Put my babies inside you, yeah?” He finished his sentence off with a rough nip to your neck and you pushed back against his cock, legs trembling as you sucked in a breath. “You’d like that, huh?”

He - somehow - found your pussy underneath your dress, palm settling nicely over your mound as he slid his two fingers over your lips to gather slick. He shoved into you right as he brought his fingers up to circle your clit, playing you like a fiddle.

The sound of the door slamming, coupled by the sudden silence of the restroom, his fingers on your clit and his cock picking up speed; You were toppling over the edge, falling, falling, falling. A cry ripped out of your throat as your legs buckled, pussy clenching tightly on your husbands cock as he shoved in one last time, shooting off into you with a rough moan.

Your mind was somewhere far away, floating as you shook and twitched. It took you a while to come back, but you made no effort to move as Tom breathed heavily into the back of your neck, twitching ever so gently as he let go of your dress altogether and embraced you from behind. It was sweaty and the air stunk of sex, but you melted into his arms as your eyelids fluttered close; Head tipped back as you caught your breath.

Tom pulled out gently, pressing a soft kiss against your shoulder when you hissed quietly. The fluid leaked out of you and you suddenly became aware of the state you were in, heat crawling up your neck and overtaking your cheeks as you attempted to stand up fully on your own. When he’d deemed you stable enough, he let go of you and went for the toiletpaper.

It took the both of you a while, but once you’d freshened up by the sink and made sure there were no unwelcome stains or smudges, Tom slipped his hand into yours.

“You ready to go home?” He asked, grin on his face that spelled out I just had sex and you couldn’t help but giggle.

“Definitely ready.” You let him guide you out of the bathroom, blushing when you walked past a group of people coming your way. Tom seemed oblivious to it though, shamelessly parading down the hallway with you trailing behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I don't know. I'm still practicing writing smut and Venom made me feel things. Don't be too harsh on me please. :')
> 
> I'm on tumblr ; http://deartomhardy.tumblr.com


End file.
